Haces que me venga a la mente el infierno
by Hija de Atenea
Summary: Lord Voldemort también esta hecho de carne y hueso y como todo hombre disfruta de una mujer como Bellatrix. Traducción


Esta historia le pertenece a darkwitch666, nada es mio. Yo sólo traduje. Disfrutenla

...

Haces que me venga a la mente el infierno.

"¿Enfadada?"- escuché que me decía su voz, su inconfundible voz; mientras un leve soplo del viento otoñal empezó a acariciarme el rostro y el cabello.

El viento siempre lleva el aroma de él.

Su inconfundible aroma.

Sin voltearme respondí "no".

"No me mientas" Dijo, enfatizando fuertemente con su tono de voz determinante, las últimas palabras. De tal modo que volteé para mirarlo "No lea mi mente Señor" dijo aún más enfadada.

Sonrió irónico, frio "No tengo necesidad de leer tu mente, basta con mirar tus ojos flameantes y tus labios curvados en un gesto de desaprobación"

Entonces bajé la mirada diciendo "haré lo que desee usted", y él levantando la vista hacia el cielo, inmediatamente respondió calmo "Claro que lo harás, lo sé. Pero últimamente te has tomado muchas libertades…me dices que no debo confiar en Nagini, haces pactos inquebrantables a mis espaldas, como si yo no me enteraré. Te permites pedirme estúpidos besos y ahora, quieres enseñarme magia"

Terminada la frase, hizo una pausa mirándome, no se veía demasiado molesto, más que anda, divertido, y agregó "y yo no te castigo jamás"

"no quiero enseñarle magia, mi Señor, no osaría jamás" Puntualicé rápidamente, angustiada "Sólo, no me convence esa varita del anciano, no es la suya. Es la varita la que escoge al mago, no el mago a la varita. Siempre es así"

"Harás lo que yo quiera, no quiero escuchar más quejas de parte tuya" me interrumpió acercándose. A dos pasos de mi, en la terraza, en oscuridad. Pero, no obstante la oscuridad, lo veía bien y lo sentía aún mejor, me deseaba y yo lo deseaba a él. Más que a todo lo demás.

En ese instante de consciencia, las nubes que velaban el cielo, dejaron espacio a un haz blanquecino de luna, que le iluminó el rostro, blanco y cambiante de humor. La luna debe hacer encantado con su magia la atmósfera.

Él, de hecho, volvió a hablar casi de inmediato, tocándolas cuerdas que yo tanto quería que tocara "O quizás, tomas tantas libertades conmigo, porque yo me tomo aún más libertades contigo en otras situaciones" y guardó silencio observándome provocativamente.

Sonreí pensando en todo lo que me hace en las situaciones más intimas.

"Ahora ya no estás molesta, estás excitada. Porque quieres que, de ti, tome todo lo que quiero. Y ustedes las mujeres, tienen tantos lugares de donde tomar, recoger y profanar por siempre" me dijo persuasivo y sibilante.

Encendió mis celos, no quería que se notaran, en lugar de eso me acarició un costado con el dorso de la mano, aferrándolo con más fuerza para acercarme a él definitivamente "Enfadada de nuevo, quieres que te diga que eres la mejor, la única que me permite todo espontáneamente, mi pequeña zorra. ¿No es cierto?"

Si verdaderamente no lee mi mente, me conoce muy bien. "Sí, es cierto mi Señor, lo adoro demasiado"

"veamos entonces" me susurró en el oído, sacudiendo con fuerza mi cabello para alejarlo ligeramente de mi oído y sus palabras se mezclaban de manera terriblemente perfecta con el susurró del viento entre las hojas de los árboles del jardín.

En la habitación dejo siempre las velas encendidas, porque el poder del fuego aumenta siempre la pasión de cada sentimiento.

Cerrando luego las ventanas, la oscuridad inunda la habitación, las sábanas y se mezcla con nuestros cuerpos. El viento acaricia siempre mi cuerpo desnudo, su toque ligero, frio, elusivo y veloz. Se asemejaba al de mi Señor. Un momento, un instante de placer, sublima, apenas mencionado, que se aleja inmediatamente. Un vuelo, un vuelo de placer celestial y luego nada, la desolación, la muerte, él, un vuelo de muerte.

Ninguno de los dos ama los saludos, las aproximaciones románticas, me da risa la idea.

Desgarró lentamente mi ropa, no es un gesto de excesiva pasión o violencia, esto para él es la pasión, el placer de destruir, lacerar y dejar una marca.

Yo lo sé, lo conozco, lo entiendo. Es un pequeño fragmento de su alma la que habla, se mueve, actúa. Y lo hace conmigo.

Apenas me despojó de cada pizca de ropa, me sonrió satisfecho porqué tenia lencería rojo sangre con unas partes negras, como le gusta a él "Haces que me venga a la mente el infierno" me dijo una vez gracias a estos colores, y desde entonces lo recuerdo.

También el lápiz labial rojo sangre, con reflejos negros. Sé que le gusta, se como mira mis labios, así no los bese jamás.

No hago más que recibirlo, dejarlo morderme el cuello, sentirlo en contacto con mi piel. Quise enredar mis dedos con los suyos y luego separarlos, para pasar a su piel, tocar sus fuertes músculos de la espalda, de los brazos, del pecho.

Lo adoro. Lo siento fuerte y potente. Era y es todo.

Cuando exagero, cuando el rostro se encendía demasiado de calor por la emoción, si mis escalofríos se volvían muy frecuentes por la emoción, el me mordía más fuerte y yo me frenaba.

Después descendía con los labios al pecho y yo volvía a estar llena de placer, deseo y emoción. Instantáneamente al toque de su lengua los pezones reaccionaron instintivamente, irguiéndose. Como si todo fuera perfecto y planificado, el empezó a succionarlos larga y lentamente, es seguramente, lo que más le gusta.

No había sido jamás amada así, aún si no debía usar la palabra "amada".

Sentirme tocada por él, sentirme expuesta a él, me hacía sentir fuerte, libre, mujer, bruja. Cada instante más.

Cuando mi mente ya estaba divagando y mi cuerpo comenzaba a sentir el placer siempre más intenso y creciente del orgasmos el descendió por el vientre, succionando y mordiendo con fuerza la ingle en el lado izquierdo.

Siempre del lado izquierdo, pronto se veía ya la marca. Una esplendida marca de él sobre mí.

Esto me detuvo y me distrajo.

"no aún" me avisó imponente.

Lo miré malhumorada e implorante, no se cual expresión prevalece.

"No te enfades, sabes que mando yo" Agregó mirándome directamente a los ojos, su mirada logra casi hipnotizarme y así enmudecí.

Recogiendo del suelo una pizca de mi vestido negro de bruja, largo y sutil, me acaricia todo el cuerpo, haciéndome sudar por la emoción. Haciéndome encorvar cada tira de piel y músculos para mantener esa caricia fugitiva, con ese tejido suave y sinuoso. He de haberle parecido una serpiente.

En sus ojos verdaderamente ardían las llamas del infierno...

En algunos momentos, cuando ese trozo de tela me tocaba las piernas, la ingle o el pecho, gemía, mirándolo aturdida de placer. Memorizando sus movimientos y sus ojos a través de mí cabello desordenado sobre la sábana.

Se excita cuando tengo espasmos por él, cuando le suplico y lo deseo con la mirada, con gestos, con gritos. Cuando todo mi cuerpo y mi mente imploran a él y sólo a él.

Apenas empezó a lamer mi cuello con el tejido se acercó definitivamente a mí. Sentí tu cuerpo próximo al mío, frio, siempre frio, lo sentí en la oscuridad. La imagen trémula por la luz de las velas, que ondeaban en el viento.

Me alejó el cabello de los ojos y me los cubrió con el trozo de tela negra.

Con sólo las sensaciones del tacto, oído y olfato lo ame más que nunca. Amé su piel en contacto con la mía, con movimientos lentos y apasionados.

Amé su olor, que se mezclaba con el mío, mientras todo terminaba en un único olor húmedo de sexo. Amé sus músculos que se movían sobre los míos, siempre con más ganas, deseo y frenesí. Amé sus órdenes y gritos, siempre más profundos; mientras los míos se volvían cada vez más agudos e intrigantes.

Amé no darme cuenta de nada, no poder ver, hacer nada salvo sentir a mi Señor entrando en mí, con ganas y deseo, fuerza y pasión. Ame sentir cuando, no obstante las proporciones no hacía casi daño la penetración, viendo nuestros sexos bañados en amor, aunque no debería (de nuevo) usar la palabra "amor"

Amé sentir como era gratificante para mí, tener su peso sobre mi ingle y rodear sus costados con mis piernas mojadas para no dejarlo irse jamás.

Jamás.

Para tenerlo conmigo por siempre. Porque odio cuando se aleja poco después. Sin preocuparse por algo

Tanto era el transporte del momento que a un cierto punto, cuando todo apenas había terminado, aun ligeramente vendada, acerqué mis labios a los suyos. Estaba convencida de que me dejaría besarlo, por el poder de la luna, transformadora esa noche, por no ver aun mi rostro malhumorado o por la magia sensual del fuego, en lugar de eso me detuvo.

De nuevo

Me quitó el trozo de vestido de los ojos y me dijo "No exageres"

Sonreí "No me besará jamás, ¿cierto mi Señor?" pregunté acercándome un momento a él. A su cuerpo, como me gustaría hacer siempre.

Él se alejó luego de poco.

No respondió a mi pregunta sobre el beso, pero dijo sibilante y de mala gana "Eres verdaderamente la mejor, Bellatrix"


End file.
